The field of the invention is generally that of mechanical bailers that remove water from the bottom of water traveling vessels, and more specifically, to an improved easy open bailer attachment for self-bailers that operate on the suction principle.
Automatic bailers or self-bailers are used to remove water from the bottom of boats and have been used for many years. The bailer typically has an exhaust aperture which is directed towards the rear or stern of the boat. Water collecting in the boat is discharged through the exhaust aperture by means of suction created by movement of the boat through the water. These bailers only operate as long as the static pressure of the collected water acting at the exhaust aperture is less than the negative dynamic pressure created at the same place as a resulted of passage of the boat through the water.
As the boat slows down, a point is reached where the water flows back into the boat because not enough suction is produced. To prevent water from flowing back into the boat, various check vales or floats are used or the bailer is simply mechanically closed. When the bailer is closed, water is prevented from entering the boat by seals or by friction fit parts that close the bailer opening making the closure water tight.
Mechanical bailers have a lever that is offset that not only closes the bailer but also acts to lock the bailer in the closed position so that water will not enter the boat. While these levers work properly when closing the bailer, problems exist when opening the bailers. Because bailer levers are designed to lock the bailer in a closed position, the lever is difficult to use when trying to open the bailer as the lever has no toggle open and closed position feel. Because the lever is offset, it is difficult to tell if the bailer is fully opened when looking at the lever. In sail boats or canoe races, such bailers do not work well because too much time is required to open the bailer and ensure that the lever is in the correct position.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a bailer attachment that opens the bailer quickly, easily and provides a positive physical position that indicates that the bailer is opened properly.